What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $3, 15, 75,$
Each term is ${5}$ times the term before it. ${\times 5\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times 5\,\curvearrowright}$ $3,$ $15,$ $75$ The next term is $75\cdot{5}=375$.